


反向世界_番外1

by duanxiao



Category: Durarara!!, 静临
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 04:43:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20040121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duanxiao/pseuds/duanxiao





	反向世界_番外1

*为两人高中最后一年暑假的故事。

>>>>>

夏日暴晒的阳光被繁密的树叶遮挡住了，真想永远待在这些阴凉下，折原想。高温持续不断，在这种无云的天气里出来外边，本身就是很不合理的事情，但他不太熟悉这种乡下的生活，难不成乡下的年轻人都喜欢在这种时间外出游玩？

【因为到了晚上好不容易凉快下来的时候，蚊虫也会增多嘛。】

强制把他带来外边的平和岛看起来好像正在兴头上，对接下来的娱乐兴致满满。

【现在这个点正好过了最热的时候，在蚊子过来烦我们之前，我们可以一直在水里活动。】

说着，拉住他的手，把他拖到了没有树荫遮蔽的地方。面前的是一条清澈的河流，直射下来的阳光灼烧着他裸露在外的肌肤，热烈的光线使他一时有些目眩，平和岛放开他的手腕，脱掉上身的T恤，甩掉凉鞋，迫不及待地从高处率先扑进了较深的水域，在全身都沉入水中之后，又将脑袋冒出水面，舒服地叹了口气。之后第二个进入河水中的，是和他们一道出来的平和岛幽，不过幽的方式比前者优雅得多，知道迟早会得到这份凉爽，所以脱下上衣后慢悠悠地从旁边的浅处走到深处，然后像兄长一样，整个人俯身浸入了水中。

【你也下来，临也。】

将湿漉漉的金发向后捋起，平和岛在下方朝他伸出手，似乎在叫他和自己一样跳下来，自己再用双臂接住他。他有些害怕，一时没有答应。

方才在出来前，平和岛就叫他把身上除了衣物外所有的东西都放在那所宅子里了，因此不用担心手机进水等问题，但他平时总是呆在家里，对这些‘自由狂放’的举动应付不来。如果只是平和岛的要求，他可以找各种理由搪塞过去，但看到幽也在水中自如地享受，他就忍不住有些心动起来，想和幽做同一件事，想体验幽所体验到的那份凉爽，他犹豫着，等不到他回应的平和岛见他迟迟不肯过来，便亲自上岸，他预感到不好而迟疑地后退。

【一起玩嘛。】

平和岛揽着他，带他一起跃入了水中。那一瞬间，他全身都仿佛失去了大脑的指令而无法动弹，看到上方急速流涌的透明的水液，却虚假得如同在观看电视中的影像般。很快，他被平和岛带出了水面。

【怎么样，很有趣吧？】

一点也不有趣，虽然确实是凉爽下来了，但后怕的麻痹感也从脑袋向全身蔓延，衣服全都湿透，露出水面的那部分T恤布料不舒服地黏贴在身上。由于逃了不少学校的游泳课而不能很快适应，他紧紧抱住平和岛揽在他胸前的胳膊。

【哥，别太过分了。】

幽在不远处说道，语气还是像往常那样冷淡，让人听不出是不是有责备的成分在里面。

【这很不礼貌。】

【这小子就是总宅在家里才会这么胆小，如果不强行拉他下来，他还不知道要在上面磨蹭多久。】

听到幽的话后，平和岛略有些不服气地反驳道，不过他们不是会吵起来的那类兄弟，话题到这边就停止了，仿佛只是一个如空气般稀薄的小插曲。

这时他才惊觉自己刚才在慌乱间吞下了一些水，他感到喉咙里有什么东西在卡着，虽然影响很小，也有可能只是呛进水的时候刺激到了喉咙，所以产生东西卡着的错觉，但想到说不定有吞下什么奇怪杂物的可能性，他就脑后一阵发麻，由此也对拖自己下来的平和岛更加心生怨怒。

水里确实比炎热的外面舒服，并且有一种奇妙的、既有压力又失重漂浮的感觉，他虽然对平和岛生气，但后来平和岛放开他去别处潜水，而幽又离他不远的地方活动，先前引起的不快就渐渐消散了些，不同于游泳池里的水，河流并不是生来只为人类服务，水流里还有各种各样其它悠然生活的生物，对在水中探索的年轻人来说，到处都能发现惊喜，他看到幽正专心致志地盯着某一处，似乎打算捉住什么，他也不由得凝神屏气起来。他尽量不发出动静地游到可以站住脚的较浅的地方，踏上柔软的淤泥，遥望着幽的所在之处，这四周除了他们没有别的人，热辣的阳光也只是一个劲地暴晒不发出声响，而知了的鸣叫一旦听习惯了，就难以注意到它们，有种其压根不存在、已经与自然可以忽视的微小声响融为一体的错觉，对于鲜少出门，不知道如何在这样的环境里寻找乐趣的他来说，一切都是那么安静，存在感却强烈到嘈杂，他既感到无聊又感到没有方向的新奇，因此一心期盼能从幽的手中看到从水里捕捉出来的鲜活生物。那样的话，一定是一件十分愉快的事情。

然而这一愿望尚未实现，他的手臂便被人后面拉住，美好的平静被打破了，那猛然迅疾的力道在水中激起一阵巨大的涟漪，却也因为水的阻力，速度有所减缓了下来，他被拉扯得转过身，不知何时从水里游上来的平和岛站在他的面前，俯视着他。

【你在发什么呆？】

平和岛笑着问他，但对方又绝不会不知道他刚刚的视线落在哪里，于是这只能理解为是一种胁迫，被掩饰在了‘友善’的表面之下。每次对方这样做，就会再度提醒他，因为他过去的前科，幽已然是他无法触及的存在。这样及时介入的提醒对他来说有些残酷，但又不能不说是他自食其果，因此他也就没有抱怨的权利。

他还在犹豫要不要配合回答这实质上是警告的问询，那因剧烈的举动而扩散开去的波纹便惊扰到了水中的生物，幽正打算抓住的东西似乎逃走了，因而转过身来看向动乱发出的源头。

【哥，你动作太大了。】

【抱歉，不小心没控制住力气。】

平和岛用同样明朗的笑意面对着埋怨自己的弟弟，仍然紧握着他的胳膊。眼见这一幕被幽看在眼里，他就感到分外难堪，他低下头，装作在看澄澈见底的水里的泥沙。但这样的情形没有维持多久，平和岛忽然拉着他的胳膊，带他往岸上走去。

【幽，你先在这里，我们去别处一下。】

不要！

他急促地在心里抗拒道，可是无法说出口，他被带到之前想一直待在那里的大树的阴凉下，这里已经离刚才那条河有一段距离了，而且离小路也很远，在这一小片树林的深处，室外的高温已经叫现代的人无法走出门去，更何况这里看起来平时也不会有什么人来。因为长时间的荫蔽，树木粗壮而饱经风霜、如同年迈老人深褐色皱纹肌肤的表皮上，攀爬着一些绿意盎然的苔藓。有着轻微洁癖的他对它们感到有些害怕，极力不使自己的身体直接触碰它们。

【临也……】

刚一停下脚步，平和岛便迫不及待吻了过来，他被那股冲击弄得向后退了半步，炽热的呼吸喷洒在他的肌肤上，他自脊背率先涌上一波热汗，他的脸颊被捧着，唇紧紧地与对方的唇靠在一起，舌头几度缠绕之后，原先就黏热难受的身体更加热了起来，像是要被热意剥夺全部水分和生命，他失措地抓住捧住他脸颊的那只手的手腕，张开口任由对方翻搅，处于下方而被迫承受的唾液从嘴角处漏了下来，他口中的唾液却又被对方卷走，他喘息着，两人靠近的身体加剧着那样要命的热意。之后，他被对方推着，脊背靠在了一棵树的树干上，一阵凉意顺着脊椎骨攀延上来，他不确定那是树干上的温度，还是鲜活到令人不敢细看的、密密麻麻的青苔的温度。一想到背后的衣服蹭到了那些青苔，一股恶寒涌了上来，他有些害怕地在意着这一点。

从额头到脸颊，他的肌肤被面前的人轻轻抚摸着，然后是唇，指面粗糙的拇指摩挲他湿润的唇瓣，两人都喘着粗气，原本或许都打算等它平息下来，却又被其热烈而急促的节奏带动，隐隐的冲动从下腹更多地升了上来，平和岛蓦地将那只手按在他的肩膀上，转而将另一只手探到下方摸索，他的下体隔着布料被对方揉弄，宽大的手掌包裹住他最为炽热的中心，树荫提供的饱含草叶腥气的清凉早已起不了什么作用，他倒抽着气，对方年轻而健美的肉体近在眼前，使他更加头晕目眩，他的意识已经有些飘忽了，很快，那只手探进了他衣服的内里，直接地触碰到了已经半起反应的根源。

【你也过来帮我……】

对方因情欲而沙哑的声音在他耳边低语道，低沉的嗓音钻入耳中，引起他大脑的阵阵发麻，他颤栗了一下，之后跟随着对方的要求，将手也伸到下方，小心翼翼地探入对方的衣物内，握住了滚烫勃起的性器。对方将鼻子埋进他的发顶，舒服地叹了口气。

无论是硬度还是粗壮程度，他手里的那根都令他感到害怕，即使关系已经持续了整整一年有余，他到今天仍对自己能完全容纳这样的巨物感到不可思议，但这种念头一出现就令他感到羞耻，他没有经历过别的男人，在羞耻心方面依旧脆弱得如同处子。他卖力地抚弄对方，自己的身体也被对方爱抚，交错的快感仿佛连空气也一并烧灼，最终在某一处达到了一致的高峰，接连释放了出来。

【好热、还不够。】

呼吸还没完全平复下来，平和岛皱着眉头说道，他察觉到了，因为对方的那根并没有完全释放，仍然处在半硬的状态，这使他有种不好的预感。果然，下一秒他便被翻转过身去，不容分说的举动吓得他将手撑在树干上以保持平衡，如此一来，生长着的潮湿苔藓便粘在了他还沾着白浊的手掌上，他的全身仿佛被虫子爬过，瑟瑟发抖起来。

【不要！】

这次说了出来。

【不要在这里……】

【这里没有人过来。】

平和岛回答。

他反抗得更厉害了，那里完全没有准备，他没有信心能接纳对方的那根，更何况……

【可是幽还在那边！】

【他又不会来。】

不知道是不是他自己的联想产生的错觉，平和岛的声音变得有些沉闷，如同乌云密布下的高压。

【你知道的吧，他绝不可能来这里。】

他不再说话了，对方的这种笃定伤害了他，戳破了他最后的梦境。幽不会来，是因为早已猜到他们过来做什么，所以会主动回避，他原本没有希望幽能改变什么，只是希望眼下的这一切能停止，但被对方这么一说，他的希冀便超越了原本的念头破灭了，就好像原本只是渴望一场小雨以降下温度，却一不小心引发洪水一样，从中得到了更大的失望。见他久久没有动静，对方也仿佛失去了兴趣，帮他把褪到一半的裤子重新穿了回去。

【先回河边吧。】

在他的身后留下这句，对方便先一步离开了。

他一直在意的掌心上的污物，充满生命力的青苔和象征生命的精液混合在一起，令他几欲作呕，他害怕如此热烈的东西，一心想摆脱它们。之后，他担心自己在人生地不熟的地方迷路，只得转身跟了上去。平和岛正缓步等着他。

>>>>>

他们所住的地方，是平和岛的祖父母在乡下的旧洋式住宅，原本这和他没有任何联系，但平和岛知道他暑假没有特别的事，硬把他带了过来。这所宅子虽然不是很新，但也不算太旧，是对方的祖父母退休后回老家置办的，这对夫妇年轻时去东京闯荡，等到了一定岁数、子女也都成家后，便还是回到了环境清幽的故乡，买下一幢半旧宅子按照自己的心意修缮一番，在这里过上了清闲的退休生活。

平和岛很喜欢暑假来这里住几天，去年也来了，折原记得很清楚，因为那段时间里他每天都在希望平和岛在乡下待的日子更长些，这样他就不用去应付对方了。没想到今年被一起带了过来。来时乘坐的是新干线，走廊左侧的那一排有三个座位，幽就隔着平和岛坐在他的旁边，他紧张地将手放在扶手下的腿面上，幽在靠窗的位置望着窗外田野的景色，那样的场景好看得像杂志上的写生，他正想长时间地看下去，平和岛的手便及时伸了过来，握住了他放在腿上的那只手，两人的手指在扶手的阴影下暗暗缠绕，平和岛故意转过头去和幽说话，暗地里却抚弄着他的指节，他的注意力全都集中在那不为人知的阴暗处了，害怕被谁看到而将手更往隐蔽的地方移去，指节处感受到的暧昧抚摸令他心慌意乱。他感到自己的灵魂再次被对方牵制在了手中，被束缚在了那有力的手掌之下，无力再作他想。

如果要在幽面前展示自己和平和岛的关系，那么即使有和幽共处的机会，他也不甚情愿，反倒觉得更为难熬，所幸他们不会在平和岛的老家停留太久，因为已经是高三，就算没有志愿继续去读大学，也不能就此表现出令父母担心的完全放弃的样子，到底别的人都还在补习班苦读，所以决定只在这里游玩三日。一想到很快就能回去，他就稍微能够安下心来。这所住宅外表看起来是白色的二层洋房，内里却还是融入了一些木色的和式元素，不过大部分都遵照洋式的风格，看起来颇为明亮整洁，而且环境清雅，没有城市的嘈杂和喧嚣，就短期来看，确实是个放松身心的好去处，也许正因如此平和岛才这样喜欢过来。

经历了第一天在河中的娱乐后，第二天平和岛没再带他出去，似乎也是由于头一天有些玩腻了，之后想在家中悠闲的度过。这所住宅的主人，那对年迈的夫妇，因为要参加和伙伴们一起举办的什么室内兴趣活动，今天下午出门了，临出门前收到一箱从别处寄来的旧衣物，说是平和岛久未见面的表姐参加工作后租了新房子，把堆积的不需要的旧衣物寄了过来，让他们用得着的就用，用不着的直接处理掉。在乡下，旧衣物往往有意想不到的用途，再加上住宅宽敞，老夫妇就接受了下来，临走时叫年轻力壮的平和岛将它们搬到二楼的储物间去，以防阴雨天受潮。平和岛答应着，在他们走后轻松地抬起箱子，往楼上走去，幽据说有事此时正在房里接电话，他原本不知道自己要不要帮忙，但看到平和岛一副完全可以应付的样子，再加上老夫妇已经出门、他大可不必假装友好，便只是仰头看着对方在楼梯上行走。 

忽然间，那巨大纸箱的一角卡在楼梯中间拐角处的木质扶手上，被箱子阻挡住视线的平和岛没有注意到，仍然继续行进，对这个力气很大的人来说，似乎并不会在意方才的阻碍。脆弱的纸箱被卡得变了形，直到不能再前进的临界点，平和岛这才被猛然阻止，手滑了一下，因此没能扶稳，箱子从楼梯的扶手旁滚落了下来，之前老夫妇曾拆开胶带查看里面的东西是否完好，此时内里的衣服纷纷从箱口中脱离，散落了一地。

【糟糕了。】

平和岛惊呼一声，连忙从楼梯上跑了下来。

他也被吓了一跳，那个箱子差点砸到站在楼下看着的他，平和岛先是将目光放在他的身上，发现他没有受到波及后，便把边角有些变形的箱子重新立起来，将散落一地的衣服一一捡拾回去。唯一不能还原的是原本叠得整整齐齐的衣物，现在只能为了及早从地上捡起而一股脑儿地塞回去，他心想这里自己不能不帮忙，便也过去一起捡拾。蹲下身时，方才掉落的过程中所隐隐嗅到的香粉气味拂面而来，那确实是一个女性的衣物。

很快，衣服便重新塞回了纸箱里，因为不够整齐，从而像小山一样堆出了杂乱的一个尖，这回平和岛吸取了教训，路过拐角处时，将它高高举起，直到一路搬到二楼。几个箱子都搬完后，平和岛没有立即下来，他不禁犹豫自己在楼下应该做什么，过了一下会儿，他听到平和岛在楼梯处叫他。

当他走到楼上去时，平和岛拉住他的手，将他带到了一个房间里。

那是祖父的书房，看起来似乎使用得次数不多，一些地方染有薄薄的一层灰尘，也许夫妇俩都喜欢出门参加活动，因此很少使用这里吧，然而这里的地板却不同于别的房间，偏白的滑面地砖反射着光亮，大概是想让房间显得亮堂一些。在一个明快的环境下阅读总比在沉闷的环境里阅读来得更好一些。

他不明白平和岛忽然带他来这里干什么，但他直觉没什么好事，因为讨厌学习的平和岛总不会是叫他一起看书。在反锁上门后，平和岛从一处地方拿起了一个东西。那是一件深色的校服裙子，有女子齐膝那么长，他一时不知做如何反应，那似乎是刚才从箱子里散落出来的旧衣物。

【穿上这个试试。】

平和岛将裙子递到他的面前，对他说道。

他顿时面红耳赤起来，小幅度地摇了摇头，但对方不由分说地塞到了他的手里，并且还给了他一件白色的校服衬衫。

【我的那位表姐身高还挺不错来着，曾经想过要不要去当模特，反正她不要这些衣物了，这套校服我祖父母也一定用不着，你不如穿上试试，一定很好看。】

平和岛将手掌扶在他的腰侧，带着别有意味的目光从上方注视着他。潮热的气息压了下来，他低下了头，因为这间屋子没有开空调，汗液从他的额头和脊背渗出，他不知怎样才好。

昨天拒绝了这个人，现在一定是躲不过去了，他知道对方将那些平时用到的东西也鬼使神差地带了过来，在这样一个随时充斥着性欲的少年时期，要想叫对方停下是不太可能的事，尤其是他没有自信能劝阻对方，那么，至少赶在事情不可收拾、而他不由得也被带动之前，他能做一些减少伤害的事。平和岛寻着他的唇吻了下来，他配合着接吻，对方的手探入他的衣服抚摸，但在即将要深入的时候，他壮着胆子停了下来。

【怎么了？】

平和岛问他。

接下来的话很难说出口，他羞耻得难以直视对方，几番犹豫之后才嗫嚅道。

【我要……先去做下准备……】

平和岛先是没有听清的样子，随即反应了过来，兴奋地猛然拥抱住了他，那宽厚结实的胸膛来回剧烈起伏着，从中散发的热意使他感到惧怕。太过热烈了，像是要一路烧灼到他的内里，将他的内脏也焚烧殆尽。他轻轻地挣动着，对方这才放开了他。

他这样的行为，是为了稍微能够控制住事端所进行的奖励，所幸对方在这一点上容易被猜透。因为幽还在二楼的另一个卧室里和人通话，他不敢轻举妄动而选择稳妥的方法，准备从浴室回到这里后再换上那套衣服。他其实不想换上，但如果那样就能让对方高兴，从而不做出难以预测的举动的话，他也不是那么难以接受。几十分钟后，他回到那个房间里，在隐蔽的地方换上了那套校服。正如平和岛所说，原主人的身高不俗，他穿着并不觉得显小。

等到他走出来时，一直如同小学生等待老师提问一样坐在椅子上的平和岛猛地站起，椅子摩擦地面发出巨大的声响，他吓了一跳。他有些无法抬起头，只得注视着地面，心中祈祷这样的时刻快点过去，过了好一会儿，他才听到平和岛缓缓走过来的声音。此时的平和岛，不知为何脚步中带着犹豫，就好像他是什么难以接近的生物，想过来，却又不能立即就触碰，只有目光不曾移开、热烈而深沉地注视着他。或许是自己穿这套太奇怪了，他想道，后背更加羞耻地冒出汗液，几乎要将衣料浸湿。

平和岛在他面前停住了，两人相隔半米左右，对方不知为何一个劲地注视着地面，当他觉察出不对劲而也看向地面时，霎那间明白过来的事情使他脸颊更加发热，这样的地砖表面是反光的，因此可以反射出上方的‘景色’，平和岛在透过那样的映射看他裙子的内里，他里面仍旧穿着他自己的内裤，但即便如此，他还是难为情地并起了双腿。做完这一举动之后他才想起，这无疑是火上浇油，他听到对方的呼吸愈发粗重，终于靠过来吻他时，他不禁松了口气，他实在没办法在那样不知所措的氛围里继续下去。但是，很快对方就离开了他的唇，转而俯身下去，耀眼的金发在他的视线里下移着，最终消失在了裙子的下摆里。他惊得往后退了半步，背部抵住了白色的墙面。

内裤被缓缓褪了下来，湿热的呼吸喷洒在各处，他反靠在墙壁上的双手手指微微用力，想让自己不那么快失去理智，但很快，潮热黏滑的物体舔上他的性器，他的双腿僵硬了起来，那一瞬间感受到了酥麻窜向各处，尾椎骨的地方泛起一阵痒意，他想纾解那样的痒意，又不知道该如何做，浑身冒出了汗水，弄得更加湿漉漉，在对方含住他的顶端不断舔弄、粗糙的手指移到他的臀部时，他不由地隔着裙子抓握住那只手，引导对方来到因麻痒而蠕动收缩的入口处，在为自己的过分敏感感到羞耻的同时，也一心想要对方修长有力的手指插入那里捣弄，这样他就能不用受那阵如蚂蚁爬过般的痒意的折磨，从而从中解脱出来了。

手指插入的那一瞬间，他不禁叫出了声，随即因为害怕惊动到同在二楼的幽而咬住下唇，内裤渐渐滑落到了地上，对方更加深入地吞着他的性器，他的腰渐渐地难以直起，后穴又被灵活的手指探索，熟练地寻找到那敏感的一处按压，叫他一时不知道要将感官集中到前面，还是集中到他用来承受对方欢愉的地方，但很快他就明白了，它们都会到来，哪怕是淹没他，也会一同涌过来，使他的全身酥麻，肌肤潮红，却又忍不住动起腰索要更多——他已经快要忍不住了，膝盖弯曲颤抖着，将体内情欲的种子喷射了出来。

舌尖在舔干净他那里的最后一滴液体后，终于放过了他，他几乎站立不住，却又被对方扶住腰转过身去，趴在墙上，裙子被从后面掀起，一根硬热的物体抵在了他的入口处。

【不要。】

他连忙叫道。 

【我才射过……】

【你用后面也能高潮吧？】

嗓音低哑的平和岛打断他的话，锢住他的腰，将胀热的硬物一点点地挤了进来，他被推在墙上，失神地被迫接受着，因为无暇顾及而从喉咙里发出了低低的呜咽，他的理智和力气尚未完全恢复，就又被推向情欲的深渊，已经、无法再去控制不发出声音了。身体被对方用力地进入，刚高潮过后的穴口还在收缩中，他浑身瘫软，被对方的胳膊支撑着身体，一只宽大的手掌伸上来，捂住了他控制不住溢出呻吟的嘴唇，他自己疲软的性器摩擦着前方的墙面，他的脑袋快炸开了，对方抱着他，粗暴地顶入抽插，溽热的空气让两个人都无法留有余裕，他感到他的内壁要被摩擦坏了，却又什么事也没有，蠕动着绞住对方的性器挽留，臀肉被不断撞击，他那闷闷的呜咽声在掌心里震动，这一切都构成了要命的极致性爱。在快要燃尽一切的狂热中，平和岛几次摩擦他的敏感点顶入他身体的最深处，迫使他也一同达到了顶峰。

全部释放过后，平和岛放开他，他因失去力气而向下滑去，那只刚刚放开的手臂连忙再次撑住了他的身体，将他带在怀里，之后因为太过闷热，对方将他放在了尚还带有凉意的地板上。他的脑袋因此而清醒了些，看到躺在地上的自己双腿被举了起来，正惊讶间，平和岛拉住他的双手，让他自己把双腿分开抱住胸前，他茫然地跟着照做了，因此后穴清晰地展现在了对方的面前，那里正因被注满浓稠的液体而不断向外吐露着，打湿了他的股沟。

【好有趣。】

对方看着那里，饶有趣味地说道。他则难为情地想遮挡，却还没来得及实施就被对方率先往那里插入一根手指，来回抽插搅弄，发出摩擦的水声。

【里面全部都是我的东西，临也。】

平和岛低声说着这些话，俯身吻了下来，那根手指还在他的身体里肆虐，他闭紧双眼，喉咙里发出微弱的呻吟。对方吻着他，抚弄他的身体，渐渐地，再次来到他的双腿间，将身体与他融合在一起，缓慢地交合。

他的大腿内侧在对方的腰侧蹭着，汗液使它们黏腻地触碰，更增添了肌肤相合的真实感，抽插的水声这次在柔缓的动作下清晰入耳，他的性器在对方手里摩擦，后背贴在地板上，一开始所体验到的凉意如今已被他的体温同化，由于不透气而渗出了更多汗液，他的身体在性爱中晃动着，喉间因喘息而干渴，对方也是如此，只有每次在接吻中拼命分泌唾液濡湿彼此，才能稍微缓解这样的渴望，那道门有没有锁好？他不禁担心起这种事来。幽太遥远了，自己怎样都无法触及，或许这就是自己想要追逐那个人的根源吧，因为那足够使自己安心。一旦能够触及，就像眼下这样，将身体毫无保留地交给另一个人，而对方也会将全部交给自己，自己害怕这样的坦诚。好热，埋在自己身体里的那根也是，自己的腹部也是。

【快要融化了……】

【什么？】

听到他喃喃自语的对方停下来问道。

他捂住小腹，在欲潮和热意中失神地呢喃道。

【这里，快要融化了。】

【不会的。】

对方抚着他汗湿的脸颊，轻声道。

这时，他注意到了一直未能注意的蝉鸣，它们不知疲倦地嘶鸣着，犹如在吟唱迎向消亡的热忱恸歌。

END


End file.
